This proposal represents an application from New York University Medical Center (NYUMC) to participate as a member of the NCI-sponsored AIDS- associated Malignancies Clinical Trials Consortium. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) To develop and execute multicenter Phase I and II clinical treatment trials using novel agents and/or innovative approaches for the treatment of patients with AIDS-associated malignancies. 2) To expand and maintain the established, centralized tissue storage bank containing well characterized patient specimens. These include cryopreserved tumor tissue, sera, and peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC) as well as other body fluids from individuals with AIDS-related Kaposi's sarcoma, (AIDS-KS), non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, (NHL) and cervical or anorectal carcinoma. These specimens can be readily retrieved and shared with other members of the Consortium for possible clinical, epidemiologic, virologic, and molecular biologic research studies. NYUMC is an NCI designated Cancer Center, NIAID designated adult and pediatric AIDS-treatment Evaluation Unit (ACTEU), and an NIH sponsored Center for AIDS Research (CFAR). NYUMC serves as a major referral center for HIV infected individuals from the Greater New York area. We continue to see a substantial number of patients with AIDS-related malignancies. Investigators at our institution have a well- established track record for patient accrual and the performance of clinical treatment trials in a well-supported setting. Scientists and physicians have been actively involved in basic and clinical research on the etiology and pathogenesis of both AIDS-KS and AIDS-NHL. These studies could lead to the development of potentially innovative therapeutic modalities for the treatment of these neoplastic disorders which are often more aggressive and difficult to manage in the HIV-infected immunocompromised host.